La Paternidad No Se Enseña En La Escuela
by Win A. Black Odair
Summary: La paternidad no se enseña en la escuela, ni mágica, ni muggle... Y obviamente, nadie esta preparado para ser padre. ¿Pero que pasa cuando un grupo de inmaduros estudiantes se deja llevar por un rencor infantil al punto de acabar con la cordura de la Directora McGonagall?
1. The Little Mistake

**Disclaimer:** Historia basada únicamente en el universo de J.K. Rowling, la trama es propia y la historia es escrita sin fines de lucro.

Prohibida su publicación en cualquier otra página web, y el plagio de cualquier tipo.

 **(Exceptuando Potterfics, bajo la misma autoría)**

 **Publicación:** 6/08/2015

.

 **Por:** Alisma Malfoy Odair

 **©Copyright 2015**

* * *

 **N/A** : Hola a todas(os), aquí está el primer capítulo de la historia, está ambientada a comienzos del séptimo año, después de la guerra, y para aquellos que no lo saben, Hermione vuelve sin Harry y Ron, en este capítulo no me detendré en ahondar en algunos temas, así que las preguntas se irán respondiendo según vaya publicando más capítulos.

Es la primera vez que publico en Fanfiction, así que les pido que si encuentran algún error de edición me avisen en un review o en PM. Así que, bueno espero que les guste y si no es así, igual dejadme un comentario con una _crítica constructiva._

Con cariño a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí, Aliss.

 _ **PD: Les recomiendo un par de gafas oscuras y mucha, mucha paciencia.**_

* * *

 **-O-oOo-O-**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **The Little Mistake**

"Un Pequeño Error **"**

Hermione Granger, parecía mantener su dignidad intacta mientras caminaba por el segundo piso del castillo. Nada la inmutaba, su expresión seria y sus ojos ardientes, solo parecían infundir un miedo igualado con el de la insignia dorada que residía en su pecho.

A su lado, Draco Malfoy, sin haber perdido ni un poco de su porte aristocrático, tenía fija su mirada de acero en un punto indefinido de las Gárgolas que se acercaban cada vez más a ellos. Mientras tanto, en su pecho un escudo verde y plata, decorado con una serpiente era acompañado por una insignia similar a la de su compañera. La luz de la luna a través de las ventanas lograba que ambas brillaran peligrosamente, logrando que cualquier estudiante que se atreviera a fijarse mucho en ellos, saliera corriendo en ese mismo instante.

Tras ambos, seis estudiantes caminaban con pasos lánguidos e inseguros, a la vista de cualquiera parecían dirigirse a una muerte innegable. Sin embargo, y a pesar de su desaliñado aspecto, ninguno de ellos dejaba de seguir a ambos Premios Anuales, que siendo sinceros, no lucían mucho mejor.

Muchos de los que los veían dando ese espectáculo, se preguntaban por qué no estaban volando las quejas sobre su aspecto. Si tan solo supieran, que dentro de cada uno de esos chicos no habia ni un solo atisbo de cinismo que les hiciera atreverse a hacer tal cosa.

 **-O-**

* * *

―Astoria deja de hacer eso...―advirtió el chico sin levantar la mirada del libro, que hace un buen rato que no cambiaba de página.

La chica de cabello cobrizo resopló ante las palabras del rubio, uno de los mechones de su cabello voló sobre sus ojos verdes, dándole el infantil aspecto de una niña regañada. A su lado una muchacha de cabello oscuro soltó una risa burlona, mientras guardaba su esmalte de uñas en un neceser y con rapidez reducía el tamaño de este, y lo guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos.

Frente a ellas dos chicos discutían sin cesar sobre un tema que ya todos parecían haber olvidado, pero aun así continuaban refutando las ideas del otro sin detenerse a respirar.

Draco Malfoy aún no pasaba la hoja del libro de Pociones, que hace ya media hora que intentaba leer. Sin embargo, sus dedos presionaban tanto las tapas de este, que daba la impresión de querer partirlas a la mitad.

A su alrededor todo parecía subir de volumen, desde la discusión de Theo y Blaise, hasta el suave sonido de la varita de Astoria chocando repetidas veces con el césped de los jardines de Hogwarts.

Toda a su alrededor parecida dar vueltas y entremezclarse en un insoportable sonido que le impedía concentrarse, veía como Pansy movía los labios canturreando quien-sabe-que, mientras Astoria seguía jugando con su varita y Blaise parecía no poder parar su parloteo.

Cerro el libro con fuerza y todo a su alrededor pareció silenciarse, levanto la vista creyendo haberse vuelto loco, cuando una serie de imágenes en movimiento pasaron frente a él con una lentitud espantosa.

Exactamente diez segundos después, un grito encolerizado hizo añicos toda la calma de esa soleada tarde. En ese mismo instante los cinco Slytherin's ya estaban de pie, tres de ellos temiendo seriamente cuál sería su destino.

* * *

Soleaba, aquella tarde de la tercera semana de Septiembre, las hojas de los arboles habían comenzado a tornarse naranjas y a caer de sus ramas con delicada suavidad. Bajo los árboles de los lindes del Bosque Prohibido, un grupo de cinco personas parecía disfrutar de la tarde.

Sin embargo, apenas unos metros más cerca al castillo, tres chicas de séptimo año, acaban de sentarse. Una de ellas llevaba una cesta de mimbre, dentro de la cual estaba un pastel decorado delicadamente con crema y varillas de chocolate; sobre él, flotaba un pañuelo blanco que lo cubría de la vista de los demás.

Las otras dos muchachas, una de liso cabello fuego y la otra de alborotado cabello castaño aún _se preguntaban_ que había dentro de la dichosa canasta que su amiga rubia habia tomado de las cocinas del colegio hace unos minutos.

― ¿Ahora nos puedes decir que hay dentro de la cesta, Luna?― interrogo la pelirroja con cierta complicidad.

Por otro lado, Luna enfocó sus ojos azules en la chica de cabello castaño y dijo:

―Bueno, creímos que te gustaría Hermione...―con suavidad le ofreció la cesta a su amiga y esta la coloco sobre el gras y levanto el pañuelo.―Feliz Cumpleaños...― termino con ese tono soñador que parecía no abandonarla.

―Luna... De verdad... creí que...―la chica inmediatamente fue interrumpida por la pelirroja que la miraba con los ojos en blanco.

― ¿Qué lo habíamos olvidado? No seas tonta, Mione, jamás olvidaríamos tu cumpleaños.―la pelirroja se acercó y abrazo a la Gryffindor, seguida de la ojiazul. Minutos después habían logrado transfigurar algunas cosas, para obtener lo que necesitaban.

Ginny corto tres pedazos de pastel y le dio uno a Hermione, la chica lo tomo aun con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro, lo acercó un poco a ella y tomo un trozo con el tenedor. En ese mismo instante en el que este hacia el viaje a sus labios, un chispazo se oyó cerca de ellas, Ginny y Luna giraron como en cámara lenta y entonces todo lo bueno de ese día se hizo trocitos.

Hermione logro ver por el rabillo del ojo, como el rayo azul golpeaba el plato entre sus manos y este golpeaba su rostro, la sonrisa es extinguió de golpe, sus ojos miel, ahora chispeante, se alzaron en dirección a la que venía el rayo y dio con ellos.

Cinco asquerosas serpientes, tres de ellas con la varita en la mano.

Ginny y Luna, nunca sabrán, ni como, ni cuándo; pero en un instante su amiga se habia limpiado parcialmente el rostro, habia sacado su varita y había corrido hacia el grupo de Slytherin's con una furia enferma brillando en su rostro.

Un grito de rabia se oyó en todos los terrenos del castillo, y de un momento a otro, insultos parecían ir directo a las serpientes.

― ¡MALDITO MORTIFAGO! ¡¿ACASO NO TE CANSAS DE ARRUINARME LA VIDA?!― Un rayo rojo salió de la varita de la leona. Sin embargo, un escudo pareció desintegrar el hechizo incluso antes de que estuviera a un metro de Malfoy.

― ¡Yo no te hice nada, Granger!―dijo el rubio con los ojos entrecerrados, pero sin responder al ataque.

Junto a él Astoria parecía encogerse sobre si misma con el rostro cubierto con una mueca de arrepentimiento extremo, pero Hermione no vio eso, su vista estaba nublada de la rabia que parecía explotar dentro de ella, contenida por años, hacia una sola persona.

-Expulso-susurró entre dientes, en ese instante movió su varita, cambiando su objetivo, ya no Malfoy, sino la chica a su lado. Para ella, un simple manchón, con el escudo de Slytherin brillando sobre ella.

Un grito agudo corto el aire, Luna miro a Hermione asustada y sabiendo todo lo que podría pasarle corría hacía el lugar donde la chica Slytherin había caído.

Tras ella, se oían silbidos ir y venir si cesar, los Slytherin's habían comenzado a atacar, eso no era justo, pero ellos tampoco lo eran.

― ¡Dos a tres! ¡Que valiente!―grito la menor de los Weasley con rabia.

― ¡Cierra la boca, pequeña zanahoria!―grito Blaise pensando sus palabras, no quería cometer un error y terminar en Azkaban.

― ¡Sera mejor que seas tú quien la cierre, intento fallido de mortifago!―grito la pelirroja haciendo todo lo contrario que el moreno.

Blaise rio con ironía y un hechizo salió de su varita logrando dejar a la pelirroja mirando de cabeza... literalmente

― ¡BAJAME, ZABINI! ¡BAJAME!―gritaba Ginny con el rostro adquiriendo el color escarlata que competía con el de un tomate radioactivo.

La gravedad estaba jugando en su contra, y los alumnos curiosos comenzaban a acoplarse a su alrededor, los minutos pasaban, y los insultos iban con la misma rapidez con lo que los hechizos regresaban, las mismas persona que estaban a su alrededor comenzaron a salir corriendo al ver que los hechizos pasaban rozándole los hombros., al punto en que solo quedaron ellos en los jardines.

― ¡Expelliarmus!―Hermione apunto a Zabini, logrando que su varita saliera volando, pero para que el moreno volviera a tomarla con una agilidad que Ginny, que había caído sin gracia en el suelo, de verdad envidiaba.

―Astoria no despierta―el rubio, que en ese momento iba a hechizar a Hermione, bajo su varita al escuchar la desesperación en la voz de Pansy, miro a ambos lados, Theo ya habia ido con ellas, y Blaise parecía haber reaccionado igual que él. Corrieron unos metros más hacia donde se encontraban las chicas, dándoles la espalda a ambas Gryffindor.

―Maldita sea-susurró Blaise al ver la sangre emanar del corte en la cabeza de la pequeña chica, parecía una muñeca, pálida... muy pálida.

―Asquerosa sangre sucia-dijo Pansy girando a ver a la Gryffindor, las mejillas de esta ardieron de rabia y otro hechizo salió de su varita.

Hermione Granger había perdido el control sobre sí misma y en ese momento no parecía haber quien la pare, absolutamente nadie.

Theo y Blaise parecieron ver en cámara lenta como el cuerpo de Pansy volaba hacia el lago e impactaba con tanta fuerza, que el agua helada caía sobre ellos, en ese momento todo pareció estallar, un zumbido de rabia atravesó el ambiente,

Y las cosas fuera de esa pelea dejaron de importarles.

―¡ERES UNA MALDITA IMPURA!―grito Draco lleno de rabia, un hechizo no verbal salió de su varita, logrando que Granger diera dos vueltas en el aire y terminara impactando sobre el pastel que había estado olvido metros lejos de ellos.

Hermione tuvo un instante de pura conciencia mientras el duro impacto era detenido por sus manos. Sin embargo, de un segundo a otro la rabia la invadió entera y sintió sus dedos arder, deje la varita y corrió hacia Malfoy.

Se abalanzó como una fiera sobre él, con tanta fuerza que ambos terminaron sobre el barro a orillas del lago, mientras tanto tras ellos Blaise y Ginny parecían querer matarse, hechizos volaban de una manera tanto diestra, como siniestra.

Apenas un par de metros más cerca del bosque, la cabaña de Hagrid parecía temblar con los ladridos de Fang, pero su dueño parecía no encontrarse dentro.

Draco y Hermione se encontraban en una trifulca cuerpo a cuerpo, donde Draco parecía retener con habilidad todos los golpes de la Gryffindor, de un momento otro, el giro sobre sí mismo, terminando por inmovilizar a la joven castaña, otro rayo de lucidez atravesó a esta apenas un par de minutos.

―Suéltame, Malfoy...―susurro nerviosa, estaban demasiado cerca para su propia salud mental.

― ¿Por qué tú me lo pides, pequeña impura?―siseo la serpiente acercándose a su oído.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral y entonces la rabia impregno su sangre, realizo la misma maniobra que había realizado Malfoy, pero no le salió como esperaba.

La fuerza con la que había girado con el fin de inmovilizar al chico, se le fue en contra cuando ambos cayeron al lago y se hundieron unos metros, un horror infernal recorrió las venas de la chica, pero la rabia fue más fuerte y en cuanto ambos pidieron respirar se volvió a abalanzar sobre el chico.

A unos metros, Pansy se encontraba respirando agitadamente y totalmente empapada, pero con la varita en la mano, intentando ayudar a Lovegood a curarle esa herida a Astoria. En ese momento, una oleada de afecto recorrió a la pelinegra, esa muchacha parecía ser la más cuerda de esas locas psicóticas que las habían atacado sin razón.

Sin embargo, esa sensación desapareció con la rapidez con la que había aparecido, en cuanto vio sobre el hombro de la rubia, como Granger se levantaba del suelo con un objeto redondo y brillante en una de sus manos, algo que hace cinco minutos había estado en el cuello de Draco.

―Sueltalo―le dijo acercándose, apretando su varita con fuerza para que sus manos no temblaran.

― ¿Por qué tú me lo dices, Parkinson?- gruño la chica, sin soltar el medallón.

―Demonios Granger... Suelta eso si no quieres terminar muerta―le dijo Blaise con un tono ahogado, logrando inmediatamente que Ginny bajará la varita, ambos, el moreno y la pelirroja parecían haberse revolcado por todos los terrenos del colegio, parte de sus túnicas estaban rasgadas y el sudor perlaba sus frentes.

― ¡No!―dijo la chica con una voz que a Draco le sonó más a su _lamentablemente,_ difunta tía Bellatrix, que a la propia Hermione― ¿Qué es esto, Malfoy? ¿Tu amuleto contra los impuros? ¿Te lo dio tu mami?

Draco estaba ya de pie frente a la chica, sus ojos metálicos votaban fuego, pero su rabia la tenía bastante controlada, no podía dejarse llevar por las provocaciones de esa sangre sucia, no en ese momento, no estando tan cerca de Azkaban por haber sido un mortifago.

―Mira Granger, no creo que la historia de ese medallón te Importe lo más mínimo, pero si es que tu asquerosa existencia te importa, dejaras esa cosa en el suelo... Ahora―dijo el chico con molestia.

Ginny vio el peligro en los ojos de Malfoy, y ya con su rabia diluida pudo ver con claridad todo lo que había pasado. Vio a su alrededor y se encontró con la cabellera de Luna junto al cuerpo de Astoria Greengass metros más atrás, posiblemente ella había sido la más sensata de las tres y por el momento lo seguía siendo.

―Mione dale eso Malfoy y larguémonos de aquí...―pidió con la voz temblorosa ante las miradas de los cuatro Slytherin's.

―No Ginny, estoy harta de ellos, arruinaron toda mi vida en este colegio y no dejaré que lo sigan haciendo―dijo en un tono impersonal, lleno de rabia.

―Pero no así... Debemos irnos―le dijo Ginny asustada, el tono de su amiga la asustaba, pero aún más le asustaba que algún profesor las descubriera en ese momento.

Hermione se giró a verla y la pelirroja retrocedió un par de pasos, jamás había visto esa expresión tan vengativa en el rostro de su la castaña. Como tampoco creyó que fuera posible lo que hizo en ese momento.

―Claro que si Ginny... nos iremos, pero antes debo deshacerme de esto―los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron con horror al ver como la Gryffindor lanzaba la cadena hacia el bosque prohibido.

Theo giro a ver al rubio con una expresión de aparente calma en su rostro.

―Dime, sinceramente, ¿Cuál es tu... patronus?―ninguno de los presentes, además de Blaise, Pansy y Theo parecieron creer la importancia de esa pregunta en ese momento.

― ¿Y que se supone que tiene eso de importante?―pregunto Ginny, Pansy la miro unos segundos.

―Lo que la loca de Granger lanzo al bosque, era un Esfera de Aferes, Weasley... Le pertenece a Draco y si eres una sangre pura, sabes lo que eso implica―la pelirroja trago gruesa y Hermione tras ella pareció haberse congelado.

Ahora todos miraban a Draco con cierta súplica en sus ojos.

―Un dragón―les dijo el chico con cierta ambigüedad.

―Dime que es un Opaleye de las Antípodas o un Hocicorto Sueco, Malfoy―dijo Ginny a punto de tener un ataque de pánico,

―Colacuerno Húngaro... Y lo invoque por primera vex hace dos años y medio―murmuro Draco sin mirarlos a la cara.

―Por un demonio...―dijo Blaise, una mirada compartida con los demás compañeros de su casa fue suficiente, los cuatro, Draco, Blaise, Theo y Pansy, salieron como si los persiguiera el diablo. Se detuvieron junto a una medio consiente Astoria y el rubio la tomo en brazos.

―Lovegood ven con nosotros, por favor... ―la voz de Theo temblaba ligeramente, Luna se puso de pie y lo miro unos segundos, al igual que a los otros.

―Tenías una esfera de Aferes... es muy difícil conseguirlas...―susurro―...Perdona a Hermione, ella no debió tirarla―el tono soñador de la chica aún no se había ido, al igual que su aparente tranquilidad.

―Ella se pondrá bien―susurro mirando a Astoria y antes de recibir respuesta, salió corriendo hacia el castillo con su túnica negra ondeando tras ella.

―Sé que no es momento... Pero ella no parece estar chiflada―dijo Blaise antes de tomar carrera hacia Hogwarts, sus amigos le siguieron al instante, sin detenerse, pero aun en medio de su huida, se pudo sentir la afirmación de las serpientes.

Metros más cerca del bosque, Hermione acababa de reaccionar, miraba a Ginny con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y ni siquiera sabía porque.

― ¿Qué demonios se supone que te pasa?― le dijo Ginny en un tono que hizo temblar a la castaña.

―No lo sé, Ginny... Yo...

―Tu... ¡Maldita sea casi matas a Greengass! ¡Y lanzaste a Parkinson a lago! ¡Sin contar esa esfera maldita que le quitaste a Mal...!―algo en el ambiente detuvo a Ginny, olía a cenizas.

Hasta ese instante ella le había estado dando la espalda a los lindes del bosque, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de su error,

El sol aún no se había ocultado, pero una repentina sombra reinaba en el lugar, Ginny giro sobre sus talones tragando saliva y sus ojos se alzaron hacia el cielo lentamente.

El grito horrorizado de ambas chicas se ahogó en sus gargantas antes de que salieran corriendo, tal y como los Slytherin's lo habían hecho, como si les persiguiera el mismísimo demonio, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Los pocos estudiantes que habían estado en las ventanas o torres del castillo, tuvieron que presenciar el espectáculo de sus vidas, y sentir en sus venas el miedo que les hizo correr al profesor más cercano para decirle todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pero parecía ser un cuento, tanto que ningún profesor con dos dedos de frente creyó en lo que les decían...

¿ _Cómo demonios un Colacuerno Húngaro adulto iba a aparecer en el bosque prohibido?_

 _¿Acaso había venido volando desde Rumania?_

 **-O-oOo-O-**

* * *

Casi 3 minutos después, Ginny y Hermione alcanzaron a los cinco Slytherin y a Luna, que se encontraban en las puertas del castillo, Astoria estaba consiente apoyada contra uno de los muros, asustada y pálida, como un fantasma. Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a ver al bosque, pero los rugidos de la enorme criatura que lo sobrevolaba no eran ningún buen augurio.

―Si todos morimos va a ser tu culpa, Granger...―dijo Pansy, mirándola furibunda.

―...Yo no sabía que esa cosa...―

Incluso antes de que terminara de excusarse, Theo ya la había interrumpido: ―Te dijimos que lo soltaras e hiciste un escándalo digno de una niña caprichosa.

Extrañamente Hermione sintió como si su propio padre la estuviera regañando, pero en ese momento, un mechón de su cabello cayó frente a sus ojos, cubierto de crema. En ese instante recordó como había comenzado toda esa trifulca y levanto la vista, desafiante.

― ¡Nada de esto hubiera pasado si Malfoy no me hubiera lanzado ese hechizo para que el pastel me cayera en la cara!―dijo con indignación y seguridad.

Se oyó una explosión, y no hubo respuesta, pero los ojos de todos giraron hacia el bosque.

― _Por los mágicos calzones de Merlín_ ―se escuchó tras ellos la aguda voz del profesor Flitwick, que se encontraba al final de las escaleras.

La manada de centauros acababa de invadir los jardines del colegio, con sus arcos preparados. Ahora el estruendo era innegable, los alumnos comenzaron a arremolinarse en las ventanas, y las puertas del castillo y no tardaron ni dos minutos en lograr que el plantel completo de profesores apareciera en la entrada principal.

-¡TODOS A SUS SALAS COMUNES! ¡PREFECTOS ENCARGUENSE DE QUE NINGUN ALUMNO QUEDE FUERA! ¡LOS PREMIOS ANUALES VENGAN CONMIGO!

La amplificada voz de McGonagall se oyó en el recibidor y el alboroto comenzó, los alumnos de Gryffindor y Revenclaw comenzaron a subir hacia sus torres, mientras que los Huffelpuff y los Slytherin comenzaban a bajar hacia sus Salas Comunes.

Un minuto después no quedaba nadie, excepto por el grupo de ocho alumnos que se encontraba en un rincón.

Fuera el Colacuerno lanzaba sus letales llamas de fuego con un intensidad invaluable, casi 15 metros de fuego vivo había terminado por encender el Bosque Prohibido, el fuego comenzaba a expandirse y desde una distancia moderable los profesores hacían lo posible para contener a la bestia, Hagrid que hasta ese instante había estado en una junta con la directora, parecía no creer lo que sus ojos veían e intentaba explicarles a los centauros lo que había sucedido, aunque él no acababa de entenderlo.

La directora había comenzado a enviar Patronus uno tras otro hacia el Ministerio, mientras veía como la letal criatura ganaba terreno.

―Malfoy, Granger vengan aquí...―McGonagall volvía a hablar en un tono normal, mientras giraba sobre los tacones de sus botas. Pero se interrumpió a si misma al ver el aspecto de sus alumnos.

Rápidas ideas se enlazaron en su mente, paseo su mirada por cada uno de ellos y una furia helada hizo que sus pequeños ojos gatunos desvelarán el misterio.

―A la dirección... Ahora...

 **-O-oOo-O-**

 **PD.-Si tienen alguna duda sobre los dragones, Consultar el libro _Criaturas Fantasticas y Donde Encontrarlas de Newt Scanmander_**


	2. Boom Gift

_**Hola de Nuevo a todas ustedes –se agacha para que los cuchillos no le atraviesen el cráneo- sé que me odian... No espero menos, pero antes de que lean este capítulo me gustaría que me entendieran... Aunque sé que es difícil, solo les digo que pase un mal momento y sé que no es excusa, pero prometo que no volverá a pasar, por ahora solo les pido que si de repente todo en la historia comienza a ser un desorden fatal y parece que se torna deprimente, o dramático de golpe, me lo digan.**_

 _ **Créanme lo necesito, sería de gran ayuda.**_

 _ **Las quiero muchísimo a todas las que leyeron, comentaron y tomaron en cuenta esta historia.**_

 _ **Cuídense mucho**_

 **Capítulo 2: Boom Gift**

" **Regalo Sorpresa"**

― ¿Cómo se supone que llego esa criatura a la mitad el Bosque Prohibido?― la profunda voz resonó dentro de la oficina y todos se detuvieron.―Estoy esperando una explicación, Señor Malfoy... Señorita Granger...su mirada se alternó entre ambos premios anuales y ninguno se atrevió a decir palabra, por el contrario, tras ellos, Astoria había comenzado a hablar.

―Profesora yo tuve la culpa―Hermione la miro atónita y estaba a punto de interrumpirla, cuando McGonagall le hizo el favor.

― ¿Usted Señorita Greengass? ¿Acaso usted trajo a un Colacuerno Húngaro a visitar Hogwarts?― el tono disimuladamente sarcástico de la Directora solo sirvió para despertar la serpiente dentro de la menor de los Greengass, que de inmediato se acercó a la directora.

―Yo no traje a nadie a conocer Hogwarts, Directora McGonagall, pero si me dejara explicarle como ocurrió todo, tal vez usted acabe de en...

Un par de chispazos se oyeron detrás interrumpiendo a la Slytherin, un chico salía de las llamas verde esmeralda, seguido de cerca por otro.

Ambos tosían y sacudieron sus túnicas azules, antes de levantar la vista.

― ¡Hermione!― se acercaron a la chica con preocupación y sin captar en las otras personas presentes, comenzaron a atosigarla a preguntas.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

― ¿Te paso algo?

― ¿Estas herida?

― ¿Te a...?

McGonagall se aclaró la garganta y de inmediato los dos chicos del Trío Dorado se dieron cuenta de que tenían compañía.

― ¡Ginny, Luna!―exclamo Harry y de alguna extraña manera, Ginny resopló.

―Si, aquí hemos estado siempre ―soltó con un sarcasmo que su hermano y su exnovio parecieron no notar.

― ¿Qué les hiciste, Malfoy?―dijo Ron sacando su varita y apuntando al chico, que parecía una estatua, como si Ron no existiera, ignorando la mueca rabiosa que este le dedicaba.

― ¡Ron!―le llamo Hermione y lo jaló de la túnica.―El n-no me hizo nada―le dijo con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza; su mente brillante al fin parecía estar controlada.

― ¡Basta...!―todos quedaron en un silencio sepulcral, y la directora prosiguió―Me gustaría que ustedes dos me explicarán que hacen aquí.

―Venimos del Ministerio―Harry tomo aire y continuo― Encontraron esto entre los restos del bosque... y creo que le interesará saber que es―el azabache había sacado un pequeño cofre mientras hablaba y lo había colocado sobre el escritorio.

Dentro de él, estaba la cadena plateada, con las dos mitades de la esfera de Aferes.

Draco ahora sí que parecía mármol, estaba más pálido de lo normal.

― ¿Y que se supone que es, Potter?―pregunto la animaga exprimiendo las ultimas gotas de su paciencia.

―Es una de las 28 esferas de Aferes―los ojos de la Directora se abrieron con sorpresa y de inmediato atrajo el cofre hacia ella, con cuidado observo las partes, sin tocarlas y dejo que ambos chicos siguieran hablando.

–Cada antigua familia de sangre pura poseía una de estas esfera―comenzó Ron, aun con la varita en la mano―Eran los Grandes 28... Mi bis abuelo destruyó la que mi familia poseía, con suerte, su patronus era un león y no hubo ningún _peligro_ cuando paso... Salvo... que perdió una mano...

Harry miro a su mejor amigo con seriedad y este dejo de parlotear.

―Debe saber profesora McGonagall que en esta sala, solo dos de nosotros pertenece a una familia de los "Grandes veintiocho"...―Harry bufó―Uno es Ron... y el otro, es Malfoy.

Por segunda vez en el día, todas las miradas se dirigieron al chico, este parecía inmutable y solo dejo viajar sus ojos grises hasta McGonagall.

― ¿Es eso verdad, Señor Malfoy?―pregunta ella.

―Sí, profesora―afirmo de manera neutra.

― ¡No puedes mentir, Mal...!― Ron se detuvo― ¿Qué dijiste?

Los Slytherin rodaron los ojos, mientras Ginny tosía disimulando una risa.

― ¿Y usted lanzo su esfera al bosque prohibido?―siguió la profesora, ignorando el altercado.

—No, profesora... Fue Granger―su tono no había cambiado nada, pero dentro de él, su deseo de venganza se regocijaba en su punto máximo.

― ¡Eso es mentira, Malfoy!―dijo Harry indignado.

―Numero 1, _Querido_ Potter, tu no estuviste aquí y número 2, porque no se lo preguntas a tu amiguita―los fríos ojos acero brillaron y Harry miro a Hermione, sorprendido.

― ¿No lo hiciste, verdad?—pregunto Ron suplicante.

―No... Yo, no sabía que...― la chica intento explicarse, pero tantas miradas sobre ella acabaron con sus nervios,

―Tú lo hiciste―dijo Ginny lo suficientemente fuerte como para que McGonagall...y todos, la oyeran.

― ¡Pero el me hechizo primero!― se defendió Hermione, sin saber que su acusación se derrumbaría en un instante.

―No fue el, fui yo Granger―Los ojos miel de la chica amenazaron con salirse de sus órbitas, mientras la de cabello cobrizo continuaba hablando.―Ni siquiera sabía que estabas ahí, estaba jugando con mi varita y sin querer se me escapo un hechizo... ―Astoria tomó aire y continuo―Iba a pedirte disculpas, cuando me lanzaste a diez metros de ti y me partirse la cabeza en una roca―termino, con las mejillas rojas. Tras ella, sus compañeros de casa la miraban complacidos, aunque Pansy parecía seguir de un enfermizo color blanco.

―No puedo creerlo―dijo McGonagall con ingrata sorpresa― ¿Usted, Señorita Granger? ¿Acaso no pudo escuchar a la Señorita Greengass antes de he hechizarla? ¿Qué no pudo tener un poco de juicio?― la directora parecía querer continuar, cuando vio que por el rabillo del ojo como los cuidadores luchaban contra la bestia, que acababa de despertarse.

Inmediatamente se puso de pie y miro al grupo frente a ella, 5 Slytherin's, Una Revenclaw y dos Gryffindor's,

Demasiadas personas.

―Granger, Malfoy, Lovegood, Nott quédese aquí... Los demás pueden irse...― todos se giraron hacia las puertas, cuando la directora continuo― Greengass le recomiendo ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey y lleve a Parkinson con usted, no se ve muy bien... ¡Los demás a sus salas comunes, mañana sabrán cuál es su castigo!

-¿NOS CASTIGARA A TODOS?― dijo Blaise escandalizado.

―Sí, Señor Zabini, porque le recuerdo que ustedes también siguieron con la pelea, y que si no lo hubieran hecho, la mitad del bosque prohibido no estuviera incendiado en este momento,

Nadie más intervino, solo comenzaron a salir en silencio y sin cruzar palabra. Pansy, Astoria y Ginny tomaron el camino hacia arriba; las dos primeras a la enfermería, un par de pisos arriba. Y la pelirroja a la Torre de Gryffindor, en el último piso.

Por otro lado, Blaise realizaba un silencioso recorrido hacia su sala común, sin hacer ni un solo gesto, pero con una preocupación inmensa por lo que les esperaba.

OoOoO

McGonagall volvió a su escritorio y se apoyó en el antes de levantar la vista hacia el reducido grupo.

―Está bien―dijo suavemente, y de alguna manera u otra todos los presentes pensaron que el desastre podría estar de todo, menos bien,― Primero, Malfoy sería muy útil que usted cerrara esa esfera y metiera ese dragón dentro antes de que nos mate a todos,

―Como usted diga, directora—murmuro con ironía el Slytherin, camino lentamente hacia el escritorio y tomo ambas partes de la esfera, la unió y ya unida la coloco sobre la mesa, saco su varita y apunto a su mano.

— _Vocare Sanguinem—_ un fino rayo rojo salió de su varita y atravesó su mano como una navaja, varias gotas de sangre golpearon la esfera y un brillo plateado pareció consumirlas cuanto tocaban el material, las rajaduras comenzaban a desaparecerse y fuera la criatura comenzaba a volverse transparente, hasta perderse en una neblina brumosa.

La Esfera se habia cerrado, en silencio Draco realizo el contrahechizo y cerro la herida, sin dejar ni un solo rastro de esta.

— ¿Qué clase de invocación maligna ha sido esa?—exclamo Ron con horror.

— No ha sido una invocación maligna, Weasley, solo que es esa la forma de cerrar la esfera—le respondió Theo, antes de que Draco saliera con alguna respuesta que terminara por mandarlos derechito a la mitad del Océano Indico.

Delante la directora aun miraba por el ventanal pensando seriamente en enviar un patronus al equipo de Aurores y Cuidadores que se frotaba los ojos copiosamente creyendo haberse vuelto locos.

Mientras tanto, los adolescentes dentro parecían cada quien ocupado en sus pensamientos. El trío de oro se miraba en silencio, los dos Slytherin's observaban como los directores en los cuadros fingían dormir y Luna había comenzado a pasear por el despacho observando las cosas que habían en las paredes y estantes.

Alguien carraspeo, llamando la atención de todos, incluida la directora, lo extraño era que no había nadie más en el despacho.

―Es un gusto volver a verlos―todos los presentes sintieron como sus estómagos se encogían, en una sensación de lo más desagradable.

―P-Profesor D-Dumbledore―saludo la actual Directora ligeramente pálida.

―Querida Minerva, oí a los demás cuadros hablar sobre el lamentable hecho de esta tarde...

Hecho que supongo implica a estos jovencitos―nadie respondió nada, el anciano solo rio desde su cuadro y a su lado se oyó un ruido.

Harry frunció el ceño, Snape estaba fingiendo estar dormido.

―Tomaré eso como un si, pero ahora creo que muchos de nosotros queremos escuchar una explicación... ―Hermione y Draco tomaron aire a la par, pero antes de que comenzaran a hablar, McGonagall les interrumpió.

―Me gustaría que fueran el Señor Nott y la Señorita Lovegood los que nos contarán lo que sucedió—dijo fríamente, Dumbledore sonrió con interés y se acomodó en su sillón en cuanto

Luna comenzó a hablar.

OoOoO

Habia pasado cerca de media hora cuando el Slytherin y la Revenclaw acabaron de narrar lo que había pasado, McGonagall parecía haberse quedado sin labios y sus cejas estaban casi una sobre otra.

― ¿Sabe usted Señorita Granger, que la Señorita Parkinson posiblemente tenga una neumonía que la retire de clase un par de semanas?―Ron disimulo una risa sin éxito y la directora lo miro imperceptiblemente― ¿Sabe usted, que pude haber matado a Astoria Greengass, que por cierto tiene la misma edad que su hermana Señor Weasley? ¡¿Sabe qué diablos hubiera pasado si él señor Malfoy hubiera decidido soltarla al fondo del lago?!

Hermione miraba el suelo, dentro de ella se mezclaban miles de sentimientos, tristeza, vergüenza, frustración, culpa... Todo lo que habia intentado evitar a toda costa siendo más joven, pero solo se daba cuenta en ese momento de que se habia guardado la mayoría de esos malos sentimientos al punto que habia explotado al mínimo roce.

Ahora la voz de todos le llegaba como un suave murmullo en sus oídos, quería salir corriendo y encerrarse en la torre de Premios Anuales y gritar todo lo que pudiera, sola... Como lo había hecho siempre.

Quería olvidarse por un segundo de lo que había hecho y fingir que había sido un mal sueño, pero todo era tan real que dolía darse cuenta de ello.

Suspiro cuando todos comenzaron a salir de la sala, ante las últimas palabras de McGonagall, les citaba mañana a las 8:30 am en el Gran Comedor.

Eso fue todo, o en ese momento lo fue.

OoOoO 

Solo se despidió de Theo antes de comenzar a caminar rumbo a la Sala de Premios Anuales, tomo el camino más rápido que encontró, iba mirando al frente, pero sin ver nada en realidad.

Su mente parecía vagar lo suficientemente lejos de ese lugar y quizá fue por eso que al llegar al cuadro ni siquiera se fijó en si alguien más venia o si había alguien viéndole, simplemente dijo la contraseña y la entrada apareció.

― ¡Espera, Malfoy!―se detuvo un instante al oír la voz tras él y con rapidez, detuvo el cuadro.

Hermione estaba sin aliento, con el pelo aún más enmarañado de lo normal y las mejillas rojas.

Sin embargo, su mente era consiente de todo a su alrededor.

Comenzó a caminar más lento y cuando se dio cuenta de que Malfoy aun sostenía el cuadro para que pasase abrió ligeramente los labios.

Nunca lo admitirá en voz alta, pero Draco Malfoy parecía desprender elegancia en ese tipo de gestos, sus modales parecían ser de alguna manera parte de el y ese le sorprendía, en especial luego de lo que había sucedido ese día.

―Granger, sé que me encuentras muy atractivo, pero sería mejor que admiradas mi belleza dentro de la sala común―Hermione rodó los ojos, la elegancia a Malfoy le duraba cinco segundos, y con ella solo eran dos.

―Quiero que sepas Malfoy que lo único atractivo que en encuentro en ti, es el espacio vacío que dejas al irte―el chico sonrió de lado al ver como Granger bufaba airada al entrar a la sala.

―Oh, vamos inmunda sangre sucia... ¿No crees que me merezco una disculpa?―dijo en un tono burlón y altivo, que hizo que las mejillas de la chica enrojecieran de ira.

―Lo siento, Malfoy...―comenzó dulcemente―. ¡Pero lo único que tú mereces es irte al infierno!

Hermione espero dos segundos para la respuesta del rubio, pero esta no llego como ella lo esperaba. Sintió que el la empujaba contra el cuadro que se había cerrado hace un momento y el pomo se incrustada en su espalda.

―Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Granger―le susurró el chico, Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal, como lo había hecho antes de que cayeran al lago esa tarde. Pero en ese momento era más consiente de cómo se sentía.

Era tan extraño.

―Aléjate, hurón sin cerebro―dijo empujándole, el chico volvió a sonreír sarcásticamente, y la castaña sintió que él sabía algo que ella no.

―Come tú digas, pequeña impura—él le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, pero antes de tomar le pasillo de la izquierda hacia su habitación, giro sobre sus talones y dijo:

―Y por cierto, sabelotodo... Feliz Cumpleaños―saco algo de su bolsillo y lo lanzo hacia el sofá, luego giro por el pasillo y desapareció, dejando a Hermione con los ojos desorbitados.

Por un momento la chica dudo en tomar la pequeña caja forrada en papel brillante y plateado, pero finalmente su curiosidad tomo el control y desenvolvió el paquete en un segundo, era una cajita de terciopelo negro, intento abrirla, pero antes de que pudiera esta comenzó a duplicar su tamaño, hasta que ella tuvo que tomarla con ambas manos.

En ese momento, Hermione levanto el broche plateado y abrió la caja,

Desde el pasillo Draco estaba oculto tras el muro de piedra y cuanto vio a Hermione abrir la caja, tomo la cámara mágica de uno de sus bolsillos.

Se oyó algo parecido a un chasquido y Hermione solo pudo ver como unas extrañas cosas de colores se le pegaban a la cara y la ropa.

Una nota en pergamino cayó frente a ella, solo con unas cuantas palabras sobre ella.

" _Mírate en un espejo"_

La ojimiel sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies y en ese momento corrió a su habitación y en cuento se encontró con si misma frente al vidrio un grito de horror escapo de sus labios.

― ¡Tú no tendrás descendencia, Malfoy!

La joven Gryffindor hecho a correr hacia el pasillo izquierdo cuando cinco flashes seguidos la cegaron, dejándola inmóvil...

Segundos después o único que se oyó fue un portazo y como Draco Malfoy parecía no poder respirar de la risa.

OoOoO

Apenas a las cinco de la mañana del día siguiente, la castaña entro a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y subió sigilosamente hasta la habitación de chicas de séptimo, cerro la puerta suavemente y dio dos pasos dentro.

Muy por el contrario de lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho siendo domingo, ella hizo todo el ruido que pudo, hasta que Ginny despertó y luego de verla se froto los ojos tres o cuatro veces.

Delante suyo una imagen extraña parecía no desaparecer, había una persona con una melena amarillo patito con lo que parecían ser puntos verde lima y un lazo rosa para bebe. Que traía un vestidito hasta las rodillas con pequeños dibujos de leones en un rojo brillante, con un fondo violeta, además, de unas pantimedias azul chillón con dibujitos de ratones en naranja fluorescente y unos zapatos de dormir de conejitos rosas que se veían sencillamente ridículos.

Y eso sin contar con el maquillaje de niña de cinco años...

Y las mangas de exagerados bobos fucsia...

Y que era...

― ¡Demonios! ¡¿HERMIONE?!

La pelirroja salto de la cama y sus ojos se desorbitaron.

― ¡¿Qué te ha sucedió...?!

― ¡Silencio, Ginny!―grito en susurros la... ex-castaña.

La menor de los Weasley respiro hondo y repitió su pregunta.

― ¿Qué te paso? ¿Abriste uno de los regalos de Fred y George?

―Me lo dio Malfoy―dijo adquiriendo un tono rojo que no favorecía a su nuevo maquillaje.

― ¿Y lo abriste...? Espera... ¿MALFOY? ¿Él sabía que era tu cumpleaños?

—Eso no es importante ahora―dijo desesperada la leona y antes de que su amiga respondiera, continuo―No puedo quitarme esto... Y no iré a ver a McGonagall así...

―Se parecen mucho a las Bombas de Regalo... George las invento y la probó con Percy el mes pasado... estuvo encerrado en su habitación unas horas―dijo muy lentamente.

― ¿Cuántas?―pregunto Hermione a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

― ¿Doce...?―dijo la pelirroja dudosamente.

 **OoOoO**

 _Las palabras estallan y se repiten en su cabeza..._

 _Él es un Malfoy, ni bueno ni malo, ni culpable ni inocente..._

 _No es lo suficiente para ninguno de los dos._

 _Los ojos de su padre, la indiferencia, le golpean como látigos... Se siente como un niño_

 _Gritos, desesperación, su madre corre y el solo la sigue, debe detenerse...debe despertar..._

 _Lo necesita"_

Salto de la cama como si le hubiera caído un cubo de agua helada en la cabeza y se pasó las manos por el rostro, no quería pensar en lo que habia soñado, así que en silencio dirigió su mirada a su muñeca, el reloj mágico brillaba en la penumbra y al verlo la adrenalina estalló en las venas del rubio.

 _ **8:25 am**_

Corrió las cortinas y mientras se duchaba se comenzó a lavarse los dientes, en cinco minutos estaba fuera anudando sus zapatos con una mano y abotonando su camisa con la otra, mientras buscaba su insignia de premio anual entre las cosas de su escritorio.

Cinco minutos más y se colocaba el cabello mojado hacia atrás frente a espejo, para después correr como alma que lleva al diablo, dos minutos más y se encontraba en las puertas del Gran Comedor, con el porte de siempre y un gesto inmutable.

Nadie en sus cinco sentidos, podría imaginar que Draco Malfoy había tenido pesadillas y menos que se hubiera despertado hace doce minutos, era ciertamente impensable.

En el Gran Comedor, las cuatro mesas habían sido apiladas a los costados y había varias sillas al centro del lugar, pero eran demasiadas para los ocho estudiantes que tendrían que cumplir el castigo,

En los asientos estaban sentados Theo, Blaise, Astoria, Pansy y Luna, no había ni rastro de las dos Gryffindor, pero si de McGonagall que acababa de entrar seguida de un tumulto de alumnos de séptimo año, todos en realidad,

Tomaron asiento en una ola de murmullos, pero aun así sobraban cuatro sillas, y la directora frunció el ceño ante esto.

―Señor Malfoy, ¿Qué le ha sucedido a la Señorita Granger?

―Con todo el respeto que se merece profesora, No soy la niñera de Granger―en su cabeza el rubio tenia un ataque de risa al recordar la imagen de la chica, imagen que tenía celosamente guardada en el fondo de su baúl, baúl que podía comerle las mano a quien intentara abrirlo sin los hechizos de desbloqueo.

La directora resopló, furiosa y sin prestar atención a las miradas curiosas, camino hacia las puertas del comedor y salió.

― ¿Qué crees que hagan todos ellos aquí?―pregunto Blaise en un susurró.

―No tengo idea, Blaise... Pero supongo que algo se le ocurrió a Mcgonagall―le dijo Theo en voz muy baja.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que los murmullos iban y venían por toda la sala, hasta que la profesora entro en el lugar, con las dos chicos tras ella, Hermione con la túnica tapándole desde el cuello hasta los talones, con el rostro enrojecido y el cabello castaño, pero con mechones amarillos y verdes que había intentado ocultar de todas las maneras existentes.

Ambas se sentaron en dos sillas vacías de la primera fila, Hermione junto a Ginny, y esta junto a Draco, una mirada homicida fue dirigida a este, que se giro a verlas con petulancia.

― ¿Te gusto el regalo, Granger?...Los hermanos de la comadreja me lo vendieron por un módico precio de 5 galeones...

―Serás imbécil―gruño Ginny apunto de abofetearlo.

Sin embargo, una mirada de advertencia dirigida por la animaga desde la tarima, basto para que mirara al frente, mordiéndose las mejillas.

―Buen Día a todos... la razón por la que están aquí es muy simple, debo informarles que a partir de ahora todos ustedes comenzaran con un proyecto sugerido por el Profesor Dumbledore, que a pesar de permanecer en su cuadro, les envía su cordial saludo y muchísima suerte.

Una ola de murmuraciones se alzó y se apagó rápidamente, la profesora continuó.

—Primero que nada quiero que sepan que este proyecto ha sido cuidadosamente planeado y se pondrá en práctica debido a que los lamentables hechos del día de ayer me demuestran que ni siquiera la guerra ha podido acabar con algunas rivalidades.

Su mirada se dirigió a los estudiantes de la primera fila, y estos temblaron, si esto había sido idea de Dumbledore solo podrían esperar algo doloroso, ridículo o humillante...o algo doloroso, ridículo y humillante.

―Sin embargo, antes me gustaría informarles que habrá dos reintegraciones a séptimo año, debido al pedido de estos dos estudiantes, que me han informado muy amablemente que volverán a formar parte del programa estudiantil... ―varias personas contuvieron la respiración, y de repente dos personas salieron de la puerta del fondo de la sala.

Todos parecían haber recibido un Petrificus, que se quitó en un segundo en el cual se alzaron miles de voces al mismo tiempo, sillas moviéndose y gritos por todos lados,

― ¡A SUS LUGARES!― se hizo el silencio en la sala, todos volvieron a sentarse, dejando ver a los dos estudiantes nuevos –o no tan nuevos- del curso.

― ¿Qué se supone que paso con la Academia de Aurores?―pregunto Hermione a sus dos amigos, que se habían entado totalmente rojos en sus sillas.

—No estamos preparados para ello―dijo Ron, todos los que lo oyeron rodaron los ojos.

―No dijiste eso en vacaciones, Ron―susurró Luna riendo entre dientes.

Harry tosió y comenzó a hablar, intentado defender a su amigo.― Nos dimos cuente de que todos sabían más cosas que nosotros,

―Eres mal mentiroso, Potter―dijo Blaise metiéndose en la conversación.

―Lo que sucede es que no pueden vivir sin Granger más de dos horas sin asarse las neuronas―murmuro Draco lo suficiente alto para que lo oyeran en toda la fila.

Muy por el contrario de lo que Hermione hubiera esperado, sus mejores amigos no respondieron, simplemente enrojecieron aún más, ella sonrió un poco arrogantemente.

 _Ósea que Malfoy había dado en el clavo_.

La voz de la Directora interrumpió la charla, y todos volvieron a mirar al frente.

—...es así como con la colaboración de todos los maestros daremos comienzo al proyecto de "Educación Familiar", este consistirá en que todos ustedes, estudiantes de séptimo año quedaran formados en equipos...

Se alzaron preguntas y reclamos, que se apagaron ante la amenazadora mirada que dirigió la directora.

―Sus dudas serán respondidas luego, con respecto a los equipos, están formados... A continuación leerse a lista, quiero que cada grupo se dirija en silencio hasta aquí y tome una de estas hojas...― se detuvo y tomo unos pergaminos de sobre la mesa de profesores―:..Cada una contiene un maña distinto, este les llevara a la que será su casa por los siguientes meses, la contraseña se encuentra en la esquina inferior derecha... ¿Alguna pregunta?―todos en la sala estaban _ligeramente_ shockeados, de manera que nadie atino a preguntar nada.

―Entonces, empecemos...–McGonagall tomo una lista y comenzó a leer―

Hanna Abbott, Dean Thomas, Padma Patil, Neville Longbotton... pasen al frente

Los cuatro chicos se dirigieron al lado derecho y se miraron entre ellos con alivio.

McGonagall llamo a dos chicos de Slytherin, una Huffelpuff y una Revenclaw―Segundo grupo a mi izquierda― la directora continuó llamando a los equipos, algunos se miraba con recelo, otros con amabilidad... Pero la lista pareció acabar y los diez adolescentes de la primera fila se quedaron sentados.

―Ultimo equipo conformado por: Astoria Greengass, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley y Theodore Nott.

―Pero todos los equipos son de cuatro―dijo Hermione atónita.

―Si Señorita Granger, pero ustedes son diez, así que el profesor Dumbledore me dio la gran idea de que este proyecto lo podían trabajaran en convivencia todos ustedes. Sin objeciones.

—La ha poseído Umbridge—susurro Ron horrorizado, pero todos lo mataron con la mirada, no habia sido Umbridge... Solo habia sido Dumbledore y sus, para nada, fantásticas _torturas_ ideas

―Ahora que todos los equipos están formados, tendrán una semana para conocerse, para aprender a convivir como una familia, se mudaran hoy mismo, ya que las pertenencias de cada uno ya se encuentran en sus nuevas casas, por ahora pueden irse y quiero que en una semana están aquí de nuevo...—la animaga parecía no tener nada más que decir, cuando un dato le llego a la cabeza y se giró hacia los estudiante— Oh y cabe informarles, que la evaluación de este proyecto afectara directamente las calificaciones en sus _EXTASIS._

 _ **Y si antes de lo dicho, algún estudiante no quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra... en ese momento lo hacía, desde lo más profundo de su alma**_ _._


End file.
